


Smoking

by SarottiFlotti



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Marriage, Nothing serious, Oneshot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarottiFlotti/pseuds/SarottiFlotti
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are sometimes arguing. And before one of them can begin to shout, Adrien leaves to calm down again.





	Smoking

Smoking

Adrien inhaled deeply, let the thick and calming air fill his lungs. He still remembered his first time, the thickness had been foreign and sour, he had always coughed and it hadn't been pleasant at all.  
Waiting, he held his breath for a few seconds until releasing the smoke in the nightly air, watching it curl away into the abyss, the grey lines fading, disappearing behind the stars.  
Why did Adrien smoke? Why did he continue even if it had been so distasteful the first time? He did not know. It calmed him now, helping him to collect his jittery nerves.  
Don't get him wrong, Adrien was by no means a regular smoker. He just possessed one package, and he struggled to get it empty within a year. He would more likely buy a new one every second year or so, Adrien did not need to smoke. Did not need to throw his lungs away like some chain smoker.  
He just sometimes needed time to himself, time to collect his thoughts when he was incredibly angry, sad or nervous. And he found that nothing was as calming as smoking. Simple breathing, simple movements, but having something in his hands to fiddle with.  
Adrien raised is hand once again, taking the brown filter to his lips and sucked at the white sin in his hands. Its by now sweet flavour grazed over his tongue, leaving a slight bitter taste when it went down into his lungs. Holding. Exhaling and again the grey smoke curled itself into the air.  
Chuckling, he remembered the first time, Marinette found his cigarettes.  
"You smoke?" she had asked.  
"Hey, don't judge me, sometimes I need the kick," he had winked and flexed his muscles in a playful manner.  
Marinette had only snorted. "Badboy," she had laughed and tossed the package back into his drawer.  
Marinette...  
The love of his life, the light of his lonely nights. She really was something.  
And the reason why he needed to smoke right now, that was admittedly the only reason why he had needed to smoke in the last two years.  
Before their reveal a few years prior, he had only smoked when he got in a fight with his father, but then the reveal came and he had smoked away half a package to get his nerves back.  
Smoking was a time where he could think, time where he could make his mind up.  
She never liked it when he came back to her, smelled and tasted like smoke, but it was rare anyway and because she was mostly the reason why he needed to calm down again, she did not say anything. But he saw it in her eyes.  
He again put the cigarette to his mouth, inhaling deeply.  
Why was she the reason, he needed to smoke? Well, she had temper. They did not fight often, Adrien still thought they were the most perfect couple on the entire planet, but sometimes, Marinette was so... stubborn. She had the feeling they had to do something or not do something, the wrong thing, he then obliged and she dismissed him, not even listening to his thoughts.  
It was rare that that happened, but it did and it drove him up the wall. Then he needed to calm down again. She needed time for herself anyway, so he just left, went into the park and smoked before they were enraged enough to shout. When the two had calmed down again, they sat back together and talked.  
He needed some oxygen again, so he released the thick substance out of his lungs again and took a breath of clean air.  
"Adrien?"  
He looked to his right, startled at the voice. His Lady. "Are you all right?"  
"Could be better," he murmured, averting his gaze, he put his elbows onto his knees, regarding the stick between his fingers. "He's the only family I have left, Marinette."  
She sighed and he felt her presence next to him. "I know, but what he did..."  
"He's my father Marinette. I want my father at my wedding. I don't care if he is Santa or the devil in person."  
"But what he did to you..."  
"I don't care," he interrupted her. Adrien felt her tiny hand taking a place on his back, rubbing light circles onto his spine. He loved when she did this. "Sure, he was very unloving and cold, hell, he even abused half of Paris mentally and physically," he told her, remembering the time where they still chased as Ladybug and Chat Noir after his fathers Akumas.  
"But we agreed on not getting him arrested, Marinette, he just wanted to get my mother back and I know that this topic is closed. But he tries, Marinette, he calls me sometimes, want to be a part of my life again. You can't judge him from wanting his son back when he had already lost his wife. I know I would do the same in his position..."  
He felt the tears sting in his eyes, remembering the evening, they took him down... shakily, he took another breath of his cigarette, exhaling more eager this time, taking another suck right away.  
Her hand wandered from his back onto his scalp and he felt her bury his face into his shoulder.  
"Okay... If you think that is the right decision..." she murmured and he felt a small weight lift from his chest.  
They had discussed the whole evening of who to invite to their wedding in October and began to argue after he had mentioned his father.  
Even if he had a new family now, his beautiful fiancée and her loving parents, Nino and Alya not to forget, Gabriel Agreste was still his only living relative. And he needed to be on his wedding.  
"Thanks, Marinette."  
"It's your wedding too, you know?" he felt her smile into his shoulder and he finally felt the urge again to look at her. So he turned his head with a small smile and saw her peek over his shoulder into his eyes. Hers were as blue as ever, slightly red, but beautiful nonetheless.  
"I love you, MyLady."  
"I love you too, chaton." she quickly pecked his lips but retracted immediately, disgust written over her features. "Yikes, Adrien, stop smoking already!"  
"Won't," he only grinned and sucked the last time on the already short stup, before tossing it to the ground and stomping on the lit end to get it out. Averting his face, he exhaled again and stood up and turned around to face her again.  
"Come on, let's go home, Love," he smiled at her and offered her his hand to stand up. She took it and he heaved her up. Not releasing her hand out of his hold, he pulled them into the direction of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> It's smaller than what I'm used to write, but I wanted to try this topic first like this. I think Adrien smoking is a pretty nice change, smoking was in all times something only rich people were able to do. Smoking can have something majestic and old. Not when you do it every day and throw away your health and money for it, but it can be something... I don't know, I had the feeling Adrien may smoke. Especially when he's stressed.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts about it, I'm very curious.
> 
> Like always, report mayor crimes in spelling and grammar, don't hesitate to review/ comment and stay tuned ;)


End file.
